A Neji Tenten story
by NinjaKetsune
Summary: Tenten starts feeling less confident in herself based on her last few missions and how Gai acts toward her other teammates, when she starts to withdraw from her team Neji takes notice...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this is my First Fanfic it will be solely focused on NejiTen with mention of other characters from Naruto I know very very little about the Japanese suffixes so I won't use them so I don't use them incorrectly also I only know very little Japanese so I won't be using it. Please excuse any mistakes.!

**Disclaimer:** _**I do NOT own Naruto!**_

**Description: ** Tenten starts feeling less confident in herself based on her last few missions and how Gai acts toward her other teammates, when she starts to withdraw from her team Neji takes notice...

…

**Tenten's POV.**

"Good Job on Today's mission, Neji,Lee just what I would expect from my youthful students" Gai,Our Teacher stated as we traveled back to our village hidden in the leaves

"Hmp" was the reply from Neji Hyuuga from the famous Byakugan user clan

"YES! I will keep on striving to prove my youthfulness in the missions to come to please my teacher!" of course something like that would come from Rock Lee the shinobi that can't use any ninjutsu or genjutsu

"I did a pretty ok job too if I do say so myself" I Tenten and the only female ninja on Team Gai said as I kept walking with my team my brown eyes glaring at nothing in particular

"of course you did tenten" Gai said waving his hand dismissing me "lets pitch camp here we'll be able to reach Konoha by tomorrow afternoon" Gai said he dropped his bag on the ground in a small clearing "Lee go get some firewood Neji and tenten go get fish and water I'll put up the tents"

We all nodded and went to work

**At Lee…**

"if I can't find 100 pieces of wood in 5 minutes then I'll have to…"

**At Neji/Ten**

"Ok I'll use my Eight Trigrams to get them out the water you take care of the rest" Neji ordered me

"ok.." I replied, as I watch Neji walk out on top of the water.

**Neji's POV.**

As I walked out to the water I glanced over my shoulder to see if she was ready I couldn't help but notice that her gaze was somewhat off as if she wasn't really focusing but continued to take my position I raised a arm above my head and lowered my other as I bend over a little getting ready for the spin I was about to perform I glanced back at Tenten again this time she had three kunai knife's placed between her fingers in each hand I took that as a sign that she was ready I closed my eyes briefly to focus and began my spin. As the water flung up around my chakra Sphere I noticed that it was a lot harder then I had originally thought since we did just get out of a battle most of my chakra was already used and didn't have time to replenish. When I did finally stop spinning the ground was littered with fish pierced by kunai and shuriken as the remaining water rained down, drenching both me and Tenten stepping onto firm ground I helped pick up the fish and headed back to camp where the fired and tents was already set up

"Ah! Looks like you had a great haul good work, Neji!" Gai exclaimed as he counted the fish count to 8 realizing that each person would get 2 fish each

At this time I noticed Tenten's eyes shift from Gai to me very quickly then to the ground

"Actually I couldn't have done it without Tenten" I said and smirked at Tenten's slight pause in movement it was something a hyuuga could pick up on

"Well of course it was" Gai said in a tone of voice that wasn't very convincing that he believed me at but I just shrugged it off and sat down to see if fish was finished cooking on the fire.

**Please review! Tell me how it is thanks ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _**I do NOT own Naruto Or its characters!**_

**Thanks for reviews guys ^.^ really appreciate it**

**Tenten's POV.**

"_It was all fine till a little while ago….after missions we would head back home to our village where we would give our mission reports to Lady Tsunade the next day we would train in the mornings and I would spend the rest of my time making sure my weapons wear intact it always took a few hours since I have so many but I didn't mind at all." _I thought as I watched the moon's reflection over the river where we harvested the fish

I sighed out loud "where did I go wrong with them?" I asked no one in particular team Gai was sound asleep back at camp or so I thought.

**Neji's POV.**

I awoke to a slight rustle of the leaves around us being a ninja does that to you, you never know what or who is going to come attacking even this close to your village my first thought was to examine the campsite. As I looked in Lee's tent I couldn't help but sweatdrop at his sprawled out form with drool on his face. I stared at Gai's tent for a moment…did I want to peek inside his tent? If I did, what would I see? He's weird enough as is "_I'll just check on Tenten"_ I thought to myself still debating on whether or not to peek inside our teachers tent..Tenten was no problem I didn't have to worry I knew she'd be fully dressed and what not. I peeked one eye into the small open slit of the tent and was overcome with shock, fear, worry all at once her bed seemed as if it wasn't slept in at all. I instantly activated my Byakugan and started looking for her chakra signature.

**Tenten's POV.**

I was snapped back to reality quickly when I felt a sudden chakra flare, then I heard some bushes rustling together behind me I quickly turned around and took a fighting stance withdrawing a Kunai from its holster strapped to my leg ready to fight whoever or whatever was coming

**Neji's POV.**

I started heading in the direction I saw her chakra and was overcome with relief when I saw her standing by the river bed though I wouldn't show it

**Tenten's POV.**

I relaxed when I saw Neji come from the bushes I sat back down putting my kunai back in its holster staring back at the water like I was originally ignoring Neji, I just figured he'd go back to camp anyway I didn't even notice him sit down beside me until he cleared his throat with a low 'Ahem' to respond I just simply shifted by eyes to the left without moving my head

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a monotone voice, standard Neji stuff

"just thinking" I replied in the same tone he had "why are you up?" I asked I bit curious as to why the Hyuuga Prodigy was doing up this late

"I just woke up and decided to check on things around camp as a precaution"

"ah"

We were both silent for a long moment it seemed as if hours went by before..

"Tenten…"

"yes?'

"…are..you…ok?"

I stood up and turned my back to him

"I'm fine"

And with that I walked off back to camp even if I did tell him what is bothering me he'd just think I was weak and unworthy to be a ninja anyway.

**Neji's POV.**

I watched as walked away it was such an obvious lie but I figured it was best if I left her alone right now..but I will get to the bottom of this…

**Review please ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _**I do NOT own Naruto Or its characters!**_

**Thanks for reviews guys ^.^ really appreciate it you guys are awesome! **

**There's a time skip here last chapter they was in the forest still now they are in the hokage's office**

**Neji's POV.**

"Ah so the mission was a success, good work you are dismissed" Lady Tsunade said to us as we handed in our missions reports. As a response to her words we bowed in respect and turned to leave when

"Oh wait a moment" she started "Ahem, you guys have been working really hard lately, Gai I'm giving your team one week off to get some well deserved R&R"

'_Perfect'_ I thought

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" Gai said as we all bowed again and took our leave

**OUTSIDE still Neji's POV.**

"Now even though we have a break don't forget to train at least once every morning my youthful students!"

"YES GAI SIR!" Lee exclaimed '_geez they need some sedatives...'_ I thought to myself

"Lee! I'll see tomorrow for training bright and early!" and with that Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Well, later team!" lee now ran off where he was going I didn't know nor did I care because as of now I have one week to figure out whats up with Tenten. The said person was now walking off in the opposite direction as lee heading home I assume

"I'll see you tomorrow for training, Tenten"

**TenTen's POV.**

I heard Neji talking but I didn't really hear him I just waved a hand as I started to sulk without turning to look at him, how could I? His stature was just so high and his abilities trump mine in every way he's just so smart and amazing compared to me I just throw weapons to me it pales in comparison he even has the byakugan! To think those pearl-pale eyes could do and see so much that its deadly and he's not the only one Lee can open the body's gates Ino can mind swap Sakura has her medical knowledge and super strength Kiba and his nose sasuke and his Sharingan and (though he's not in the village at the moment) shikamaru is just a genius all the way around though hes mega lazy Naruto has his clones Shino and his bug and Hinata's getting better too everyone seems to be advancing but me

I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment, taking my shoes off at the door and walkin to my room not even bothering to change clothes I just flopped on my bed and let sleep over come me

**12 in the afternoon Neji's POV.**

*knock knock* nothing..

*knock knock* still nothing..

*Bang Bang!* *click* the top lock was being undone *click* the bottom lock now

*_squeeeeeaaaaak* the door opened and Tenten emerged_ as I looked at her I realized she haded quite gotten out of bed yet which was strange since its 12 she shoulda been out of bed but she sure didn't look it she was in the same clothes she was in yesterday but they were far more wrinkled indicating that she had slept in them her hair buns which were usually kept in nice need buns had bits of hair sticking out everywhere which meant she hadn't touch it with and brush or comb yet or was just having a bad hair day her brown eyes which were usually wipe open and awake were half closed and droopy, over all she looked exhausted and needed some TLC

"Neji? What are you doing here?" she asked me

"I came to get you for some training" I replied smoothly hoping the real reason I came wouldn't be discovered

"oh…..I don't really feel like training today, sorry but I'm sure lee and gai would be more than happy to spar with you a few rounds"

I shuddered at her words the thought of asking lee or gai to spar was like asking Naruto to destroy ichiraku's it would never happen but then it hit me her face was slightly red how did I miss that?

"Tenten…are you ok?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice

"I'm fine"

"are you sure?"

"really I'm ok" she stated "but since your here would you like some tea?"

"uuh..sure" I said a little unsure I never been into a female's house before Hinata's quarters sure but that was only briefly to get her attention I watch as tenten moved to the side of the door frame to let me inside as I stepped in I noticed her walking was slightly off it was more if she was swaying I followed her to the living room where she told me to wait so I started looking around she had two chairs and one tv a coffee table in the middle of sofa and the one single-seat chair there was a mantle which housed many weapons, it all seemed normal but then it hit me she didn't have any pictures of herself or her family I found that very odd even, the Hyuuga's have photos of our clan and moments to be proud of

"Here you are" she said in a raspy voice

"Ah thank you" I said as I took the mug filled with the steaming tea

"so…" I started trying to think of something to say "you uh…live here alone?"

**Tenten's POV.**

'_Did he just ask me if I lived alone?'_ I thought to myself I thought he would have known by now..

"yes.." I said as I took a sip of the tea Neji followed suit so I took this as a chance to ask

"so what are you really doing here? I know you didn't just come here to ask to train otherwise you would have left already"

'_Damn….' _Was written all over his face _"_why is hard to believe that I would come to see you?" he said "we are teammates, after all" he took another sip

"well it's just you never came by before so…" '_not that he'd want to anyway and I don't blame him I wouldn't want to come visit me either' _I inwardly sulked

"well.." he started '_heh this should be good'_

"I never had a reason to stop before"

"and you reason for stopping by is…" I urged

He took a long sip probably to by some time while he came up with an excuse

"I got bored" he finally said but I couldn't believe it not even for a second Neji Hyuuga doesn't just '_get bored' _but I couldn't help but sweatdrop at his content face I think that was the dumbest thing he ever said

**Neji's POV.**

'_that was probably the stupidest thing I ever said' _ I thought to myself

"oh well I'm goin to go put more honey in my tea" she said but as she went to stand up the cup slipped from her hand and came crashing to the ground shattering into a billion pieces I watched her look at it then she swayed and fell over as well I jumped up as fast as I could dropping my own cup to catch her body before it hit the ground

"TenTen!" I shouted, shaking her body a little bit

"Hey! TenTen!" I shouted a little louder

Shouting was no use I needed help and now

"Byakugan!"

**Hope you guys enjoy it, its a little longer then the last ones by request I'll try and make the next one even longer! ^.^**


End file.
